Flowey: A Second Chance
by PhoenixFox45
Summary: Flowey is given another chance to live and be free, but who will trust him? Will the surface actually accept him? Will he ever have an actual soul? In this Frisk will be considered a girl and does not speak, unless she really needs to. I don't own these characters. Please give it a favorite or follow!
1. Chapter 1

"Why are you being so... nice to me?" Flowey says, "I can't understand… I just don't understand." Flowey starts to cry, Frisk walks over to him and starts digging up the ground, without a word. *Hic* "What are you doing? You stupid human! I can kill you, do you not understand?!"

Fisk continues to dig around flowey, until there is a hole beneath him. She walks away searching for something. A few minutes later she comes back with a pot that has a layer of snow at the bottom. She picks him up gently. "PUT ME DOWN, HUMAN! I will rip out your insides! I-I will…" She places him into the pot and crouches down to look into his eyes. "Oh… this is… is… pretty comfy. But don't think I can't kill you!" Flowey stares back at Frisk. There is a moment of silence.

Frisk stands up looking around for a way to get to the barrier. She picks up Flowey and walks towards the castle. "Where are we going? You put me down, now!" He says still staring at her, "Why are you doing this, Frisk? I will never become your friend, don't you hear me?" She continues to walk into the castle. Flowey is silent the rest of the way, besides the murmurs of "I'll kill you!" or "I don't understand" She arrives to see all of her friends, still alive and waiting for her orders to leave to the surface.

They finally notice Flowey, after minutes of telling her how happy they are to see her. "What is that runt doing here?" Exclaims Undyne, "If you want me to, I can kill him!" Papyrus jumps in front of her saying, "No! The Great Papyrus, will take care of him!" Asgore holds up his trident, "Let me deal with him!" Sans walks over asking her, "What's the deal, kid? Do you want us to kill him, or not?" Frisk shakes her head.

"Well what should we do with him?" She points towards the barrier. "Why would we do that? He could still be very dangerous!" She nods again. *Sigh* "Alright I trust you," Sans moves in closer to Flowey, "but don't you try doing anything dangerous… I've got my eye on you!" Flowey stares back at Sans "Sure, whatever you say… Boney! HAHA!" Frisk gives Flowey 'The Death Stare', "Alright, Alright! But don't think I won't kill you while you aren't looking." She nods and starts to walk to the barrier.

"Are you sure you want to go now? Everyone will follow you out of the barrier if you do so." Asgore says, watching her turn around and nod to him. "Ok let's go." Everyone turns to the barrier, and follows Frisk outside the mountain.

 **That's all for now, but I'm already working on the next part. If you liked it or want to give me any ideas, go straight ahead I'm up for any ideas for the outside world.**


	2. Chapter 2

They all walk out the sun rising upon their backs, and the wind rushing north. Everyone looks out to the new life they will have. "Oh my…" Toriel exclaims, "Isn't it beautiful, everyone?" Asgore says. Flowey seems to be annoyed by the way everyone loves the sun. "Everyone… This is a beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between humans and monsters. Frisk... I have something to ask of you." Asgore kneels down to Frisk's size and puts one hand on her shoulder saying. "Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?" Frisk nods her head and gives a warm smile to him.

"Yeah! Frisk will be the best ambassador!" Papyrus exclaims, "And I, The Great Papyrus… Will be the best mascot! I'll go make a first impression!" Papyrus runs off and everyone follow him, except Toriel, Flowey, and Frisk.

Flowey looks up at Frisk, "Well, why are we still standing here? Don't you have somewhere to be?" Toriel looks at Frisk with great concern. "That's right. Don't you have a family of your own to be with?" Frisk points at Toriel, as if saying 'You are my family'. Toriel looks shocked, but her face melts into a warm smile. "Well let's go, everyone is waiting for us!" Frisk puts Flowey in one hand, and holds Toriel's hand. They walk away towards a forest.

After what seemed like hours of walking, they finally reached their friends. Flowey seemed very bored. "Listen, Frisk, I don't think I'm cut out to be with these guys. I don't even know what freboat-fry-froship… you get the point! I'll kill them or they'll kill me! (Hopefully the first one)" Frisk looks down at Flowey nods her head in reassurance, and gives him a nice pat.

Papyrus runs towards Frisk excitedly, "Frisk! Frisk! Look at how much work I have done to make us a brand new house! That we can all live in!" The house behind Papyrus seems rushed. It looks like nine or ten pieces of wood nailed together into a triangle. Frisk walks up to Papyrus and pats him on the arm. "Oh, I know it's not the best, Frisk. It's got a nice window though…" The house falls apart before their eyes, *Sobs* "Oh, Frisk! We will never have a place to live!" Flowey tries to look away from what is happening, but he is stuck in the pot. "Oh, shut up will you, bag of bones! Like I ever had a place to sleep, I'm a flower! Plus we're monsters… We don't need houses!" Papyrus continues to sob, but it's much louder this time. Frisk stares at Flowey and begins to think that he might not be suited to become… good.

Sans walks over with good news to tell. "Well the house is finally finished. Oh, hi Frisk!" She looks over Sans's shoulder to see a large mansion, with everyone standing in front of it. Sans walks over to Papyrus, "It's ok Pap, hey you know what?" Papyrus looks up with curiosity, "I think tonight would be a good night for some spaghetti! What do you think, are you up for the challenge?" Papyrus wipes his nose on his glove, and with a triumphant voice says, "Challenge? Spaghetti is no challenge for the Great Papyrus!" He then ran off into the newly built house to begin making dinner. "Come on in kid. Your room is on the second floor, first door on your right. Do you need me to take him for you?" Sans says motioning to Flowey. Frisk shakes her head and walks over to the house.

Inside the house, it's unusually warm and looks smaller than the exterior. There were boxes everywhere on the floor, some were unpacked but most haven't even been open yet. "Why is this place so small?! Didn't you people have some decency to make a larger house?" Flowey exclaimed. Undyne walked over to Frisk saying, "If you can't control that thing, then I'll have to get rid of him! Now, go up to your new room and get it set up. We have to go into town soon and meet some people and establish that we are friends, or whatever. That's what Asgore said we were going to do anyways. See you then!" She walked away grabbing another box and opening it.

Frisk walked upstairs and turned to the right, just like Sans said this was her new room. She turned the golden knob and walked in. The room smelled like cinnamon and butterscotch, low and behold there was a slice of cinnamon-butterscotch pie on her floor. The room seemed pretty much set up, besides the box on her floor. There was a bed, lamp, bookshelf, and curtains on the window. Although it didn't seem like much, it was more than enough for her. She went deeper into the room, closing the door behind her, and set Flowey down on the bed. He flopped over a few times, but eventually was able to stand up straight.

"So, this is your idea of a room? I think it needs more grass… and death, but mostly grass." There was a moment of silence, "Why did you help me Frisk?" She only stared at him. "Frisk, I'm too dangerous, I'll never be a good person… flower. Are you even listening to me?!" She said nothing, pat him on the head, and began to unpack the box. "Fine! Ignore me will you! I never needed you any way! I don't need anyone!" He exclaimed beginning to cry.

Once she was done, she got the box and put it outside. She stayed there for a little while, when she came back in Flowey seemed to have calmed down. She gave him a thumbs up and he nodded back, showing that he is ok. She put all of her stuff away neatly in the closet, picked him up, and went outside. Frisk decided to look at where everyone else was staying. Conveniently, all of the doors were labeled. Right next to her room was Toriel and Asgore's, and right across is Sans's. She walks farther down the hallway seeing Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys's rooms, and a room labeled 'Game Room'. She could only wonder what magical things could be hiding in that room. She reached for the knob… something had moved behind her.

It was only Sans, "Hey, dinner's ready… Oh, I see you found the game room. Well, there's actually nothing in there right now, it's pretty much bone-dry. Any ways, you should come down now." He walks off, checking if his door is locked on the way. Flowey looks up at Frisk with concern. "You expect me to eat with them?! I can barely stand them! Just put me outside, I'll catch some rain." She shakes her head in disappointment, and walks down the hall to the stairs and walks down the stairs.

Everyone is waiting at the table with plates and seats for everyone, except for Flowey. "Ah, Frisk come sit down!" Asgore says motioning to a seat next to him. Frisk walks over and places Flowey next to her on the table. "Are you sure you want to put him… Never mind, it's ok. He will just have to share with you, are you ok with that?" She nods her head yes, but Flowey shakes his head no. They all begin to eat.

"How did I do? Did I please all of your taste buds?" Says Papyrus. Everyone Nods, while Flowey shakes his head. Frisk reaches for the fork and puts some spaghetti on it. "What are you doing?" Flowey says while he watches Frisk put the fork up to his mouth. "I don't think that would be a wise thi… Mmm!" He ate some of the spaghetti, "If I had hands, that whole plate would have been gone by now!"

After dinner was over Frisk yawns and points up towards her room. "Yes, you may go to bed now. Good night, Frisk." Toriel says while trying to clean up everyone's plate. She walks upstairs carrying Flowey with her. She sets him outside, "Hey, what's the big idea?!" She holds up a finger and closes the door. She comes out minutes later, in her pajamas, and picks him up.

Flowey looks around, "Where am I gonna sleep?" She gestures to the small box next to her bed. "Oh… ok." He says surprised that she actually made a spot for him. She places him gently in the box, and pats him on the head. Frisk crawls into bed and gets comfy. Flowey looks up at the sleeping child, curious. "Frisk… Frisk… are you still awake?" She looks over the bed, "Frisk… I, um… good night." She pats him on the head, and falls asleep with her hand still on his head.

 **Any more suggestions please tell me! Thank you again for reading my story, I hope it's getting really good.**


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun rises, Frisk twists and turns in her bed. She begins to cry. "Frisk?" Flowey calls… there is no answer, "Frisk?! Friiiisk!" Soon Toriel is running into the room, still in her pajamas. She runs over to her bed and picks her up. "It's ok, it's ok, I'm here now. You just had a bad dream, that's all it was." She says cradling her in her arms. "Shh, it's ok." Toriel shoots a threatening look at Flowey, he cowers back. Toriel walks away, with Frisk still in her arms. "Do you want to help me make breakfast?" Frisk nods her head yes, and Toriel shuts the door behind her.

Flowey is still shocked. What did he do, and how did he do it? He shakes his head in discomfort. He felt bad about… no, he is an evil being. It's kill or be killed, never any mercy or love! Was it really, or was that just a cover?

After a few minutes of evil thinking, Frisk walks back into the room. She grabs her clothes and walks out of her room to the bathroom. She comes back, it looks like she is going somewhere. "Where are you off to Frisk? Either way leave me here, I'll be sure to trash the place before you get back!" Flowey says, trying to get out of his pot. She picks him up and walks out of her room, making sure to close the door on her way out. "Really now, where are you going?" She puts her finger on her lips, as to say " _It's a surprise._ " Walking down the stairs, she makes sure not to make the stairs creek.

"GOOD MORNING, FRISK!" Papyrus yells, a bit too loud, "What would you like for breakfast? Spaghetti?"

"I think she would want some cinnamon-butterscotch pancakes. Wouldn't you, Frisk?" Toriel says from the stove, making sure she doesn't burn a pancake. Frisk points at both, with one hand, showing that she wants to have them both. "Ok, both it is then!" Toriel puts a spoonful of spaghetti on a plate, along with two pancakes. Frisk grabs the plate and walks over to the table, taking a seat next to Asgore.

"Well, good morning! How is my little ambassador this morning?" Asgore says, patting her on the head, "Are you ready for today? We have to make sure not to startle them, or we'll go back to the underground."

"I'd rather go back to the underground, than stay with you people up here!" Flowey mumbles. He reaches down to grab some pancake, until Frisk flicks him on a petal. He gave a frown to Frisk, and turned around. "Are you at least going to tell me where we are going today?!" She shakes her head " _No_ " and continues to eat her breakfast.

"Hey, Kid!" Undyne called from across the room as she walks over. She messes up Frisk's hair, grabbing a piece of pancake in the process. She takes a bite, "Maybe try a little less cinnamon next time, Tori! Anyways… who's group are you going with, Frisk?" Frisk shrugs and finishes her food. "I'll take that to the sink for ya!" Undyne takes her plate, runs into the kitchen, and drops it in the sink.

"Be careful, Undyne! We might not be able to buy anymore plates, if they don't like us." Toriel gets back to washing the rest of the dishes. She is wearing yellow rubber gloves, they look like ducks if she flails them around. "Now, I want everyone to have bags filled with food, so you don't get hungry on the way." She finishes up the dishes and puts the gloves away. She then grabs paper bags and puts the extra pancakes and spaghetti inside.

Asgore grabs a bag and gives it to Frisk, "Ok, I chose you to be in my group. It will be you, Sans, Alphys, and I in one group. Papyrus, Undyne, Toriel, and Flowey in the other group." Frisk shakes her head. "What's the matter? ...Oh, that's right. Alphys will be with group two instead of Flowey." Content, Frisk walks towards the pile of backpacks, and grabs the smallest one.

Sans walks up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Woh there, slow down, bunny. Not all of us are ready, plus I think Pap needs a nap…"

"I heard that!" Papyrus says from across the room. He runs over to Sans, "I'm not tired, I'm ready to go!" He grabs a backpack and runs out the door, soon he is back inside. "Wait, which way are we going?"

Asgore walks out the door, and everyone follows him. Once they are outside he announces, "Group one will head west and group two will head east. Please call anyone on your phone if you have found anything. We will try to meet back here before sundown, if not, then at sunrise."

Papyrus puts his hand in the middle of everyone, then throws it in the air screaming, "Go team!" and runs off heading east. The rest of group two followed him, slowly but surely they might catch up to him.

"Well, that happened." Sans said, "We might as well start too. I want to see what humans are like now and days."

"Wait, humans?!" Flowey exclaimed. Frisk nodded her head, "This was the surprise? I hate you for that!" He turned around, moving some of the dirt out of his pot. She ignored all of the rude comments and went to stand next to Sans.

"Are you ready, Freddy?" He begins the walk towards west, leading the group to an unknown land. Along the way there were many trees and bushes, some had fruits, while others were bare. They stopped a few times to make sure that no one got too tired.

"Do you want to ride on my shoulders, Frisk?" Asgore asked. This was very odd to Frisk, she loved the idea of going on his shoulders and getting a free ride. Honestly, she was getting tired and could not care less about the situation. Frisk nodded her head, put Flowey in her backpack, and lifted her arms up. Asgore then put her on his shoulders.

Flowey seemed fine with this, he became more comfortable in the backpack rather than in her arms. He didn't really care for humans, nor the monsters either. Did he, did he really though? As he bounced up and down in the backpack, the zipper clinking as they went, he became tired. He fell asleep, dreaming about the humans. Him stepping on them, or was it the other way around?

 **I finally got this out! Man, has it been a long month. I've been busy with school, and stuff like that. Anyways, enough with my life story, remember to leave a review, favorite, and follow if you want.**


End file.
